It Can't Come Quickly Enough
by Blooded rose
Summary: Song fic, Which i hope u enjoy, i had to put this up for my little sis cause she likes it. Well the song is Scissor Sisters - Can't come quckly enough.


  
  
Disclaimer: Do you see Myotismon doing the Hockey Cokey in a pink Tutu?  
  
The same answer to the question 'Do you own Digimon?'  
  
U can't sew me, I'm not old enough! ï If u tried you'd probably get a fiver, I'm broke.  
  
Enough with the Yappin and ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
It Can't Come Quickly Enough  
  
A steady ray of sunlight peeped through the barely curtains that framed the singular window. It spot lighted a silver CD player which played a blissful tune to a mahogany haired boy slouched over on his bed.  
  
Daisuke looked up at his room through dark chocolate eyes as the music changed to a softer beat. He sighed, looking down at his knees, he began to recite a song aloud.  
  
"Sailing through the tunnels in the morning by your self,  
  
There's a very special feeling,  
  
True sensation all is well,  
  
If you stand and reach your arms out wide,  
  
Close your eyes and try to fly,  
  
Its an underground illusion tricking you from side to side,  
  
We knew all the answers and we shouted them like anthems,  
  
Anxious and suspicious,  
  
That god knew how much we cheated,  
  
It can't come quickly enough,  
  
And know you've spent your life waiting for this moment,  
  
And when you finally saw it coming,  
  
It passed you by and left you so defeated,  
  
Skyscrapers rise between us,  
  
Keeping me from finding you,  
  
If the concrete architecture,  
  
Disappeared there'd be so few,  
  
Of us left to navigate and defend or selfs from the tide,  
  
Its an underground illusion tricking you from side to side,  
  
There's no indication,  
  
Of what we were meant to be,  
  
Sucking up to strangers,  
  
Throwing wishes to the sea,  
  
It can't come quickly enough,  
  
And know you've spent your life waiting for this moment,  
  
And when you finally saw it coming,  
  
It passed you by and left you so defeated,  
  
It can't come quickly enough,  
  
And know you've spent your life waiting for this moment,  
  
And when you finally saw it coming,  
  
It passed you by and left you so defeated,  
  
It can't come quickly enough,  
  
And know you've spent your life waiting for this moment,  
  
And when you finally saw it coming,  
  
It passed you by and left you so defeated,  
  
It can't come quickly enough,  
  
And know you've spent your life waiting for this moment,  
  
And when you finally saw it coming,  
  
It passed you by and left you so defeated,"  
  
The music ended and Daisuke looked up, but instead of seeing his room, he saw a pair of Amethyst eyes. Daisuke jumped backwards banging his head on the wall.  
  
"Koi, I mean Ken, What the..." in panic, quickly correcting himself.  
  
"That was a beautiful song Dai," said the bluenette straightening up "Did you just call me Koi?"  
  
"Gomen, Ken slip of the tongue" said Daisuke blushing.  
  
"Kay, you should write that song down," said Ken blushing as well.  
  
"Already did," said Daisuke grinning broadly at his Ken-Chan. Before him stood Ken Ichijouji, boy genius extraordinaire and his best friend. Ken had milky white skin, so soft like a rose petal, Beautiful chin length Blue; yes Blue hair and his eyes. Daisuke would have loved to get lost in those eyes for hours on end. Kens eyes were the colour of Amethyst's, perfect purple, and dashed with violet and lavender. Holding tons of memories and a mixture of unreadable emotions. Well they were unreadable to every one except Daisuke, with every flash of light or darkness in those beautiful eyes Daisuke Motomiya could read every emotion.   
  
"Clever boy Daisuke" said Ken grinning like he was talking to a three year old who ate all their vegetables. Not a seventeen year old sat on the end of their bed.  
  
"Ha, Ha" said Daisuke "Well Doesn't the Clever Boy get a treat? Huh?"  
  
"Hm let me think, what will the perfect treat for Dai-Chan?" Said Ken straddling Daisuke on the bed.  
  
Did he say Chan? Ken Loves me too, Or am I just hearing things? Well Ken's now shoving his tongue down my throat! I'm not Dreaming After all   
  
Ken finally came up for air, grinning wildly, He snuggled down next to Daisuke's ear nuzzling his neck with his nose. "I Love you Dai-Chan!"  
  
"I love You too Ken-Chan."  
  
Owari  
  
Sweet and sappy. First song fic. I'd like to say thanks to 'The Scissor Sisters TM' for the song, 'It can't come quickly enough'.  
  
It's a great song and it's on their album Scissor Sisters TM, Check it out.  
  
I'm hungry, Oohh I wonder if I've got and chicken noodles left? To the Kitchen I go! 


End file.
